


Dreams

by Plisetskitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, au where they have a cafe, i wrote this in like an hour and a half, might be mildly ooc im so sorry, nonbinary asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: A look at Asahi and Noya's life and dreams before and after opening a cafe.





	Dreams

Noya sat up in bed with a yawn, being careful not to disturb Asahi, who was still sleeping next to him. 

Asahi would have looked peaceful if not for the fact that their hair, which they let down every night before going to sleep, was now splayed out around them and half-draped over their face. 

They looked like a mess. 

But they were Noya's mess. 

Noya sneaked a quick picture of them before leaving the bedroom. He almost didn't manage, since Snickerdoodle, the pair's cat, who had woken up when Noya moved, started meowing indignantly. 

"Shhhh!" Noya shushed her frantically and quickly grabbed her just before she stepped on Asahi's face. 

She really had no regard for anyone's sleep schedule. 

Asahi would sleep for about an hour longer, and find that Noya had set out breakfast for them. It wasn't much, usually some of Asahi's leftover pastries from the previous day and a mug of coffee, placed on the table just before Asahi would awaken to ensure it wouldn't be too cold. 

Noya, meanwhile, would be downstairs making preparations to open their cafe for the day. This was the routine they had settled into since moving in together and opening their cafe. 

Asahi was far from a morning person, but persevered through each early morning because, as much as they hated waking up, they loved the cafe. They loved its warm, homey atmosphere, which they had worked hard to attain, they loved making pastries and sweets for others to enjoy and they loved getting to know (and even become friends with some of) their regular customers. 

Noya was always delighted to hear Asahi call out as they entered the cafe each day. 

"Morning, Yuu." They called softly, still sounding very sleepy. 

"Morning, dear." There was a gentleness in Noya's voice, reserved only for Asahi. Most knew Noya as loud and energetic (and perhaps still a bit rambunctious), but around Asahi he seemed to melt. 

They brushed hands as they went about their respective jobs. Asahi would make the cafe's pastries and sweets, and Noya would make the drinks.

Years of early mornings waking up for volleyball practice had made Noya somewhat of an expert on making coffee. Or any caffeinated drink, really. Though not all of them turned out as well as his coffee- most notably the time he'd mixed Mountain Dew with Monster, resulting in his having to go home for the day and miss a practice match.

Asahi's baking expertise came from years of baking with their grandmother. She had taught them everything they knew. When her health started to decline and she became unable to bake herself, Asahi began to bring her sweets that they had baked themself. 

Asahi's grandmother was delighted by this, and claimed their sweets were better than her own, which Asahi profusely denied.

New customers were often shocked at how well Asahi and Noya worked together, given Noya's energy and Asahi's apparent calmness. 

When questioned about this, Noya would laugh and reply:

"You should see them play volleyball."

Asahi and Noya, never having lost the passion they had for volleyball, had managed to start up a neighborhood team with friends both old and new. 

There was never such a fire in Asahi's eyes as when they went up for a spike in a game.Though once they had dreamed of becoming a pro, an injury shortly before they graduated college prevented them from achieving this.

Noya, who was already under consideration for a pro team, immediately opted out. 

"I don't want to play if Asahi isn't." He echoed his words from high school.

Admittedly, this had caused a fight between the two of them.

Asahi couldn't believe Noya would just throw away his dream like that. 

"Why would you throw all of that away, just for me? Why would you give up being a pro just because I fucked up my arm and can't do it?"

"I don't want to play if you can't! I don't want to leave you behind. If it's between going pro without you and settling down with you, I'd rather be close to you!"

"I can't believe you..." Asahi was somewhat torn. They were touched that Noya felt this way, but still in shock that Noya would drop everything for them. This was Noya's future... "Why would you do that? Why would you just abandon your future like that?"

"I'm not abandoning anything. If I chose volleyball, I'd feel like I was abandoning you."

"You're abandoning your chance to do what you've always wanted!"

"Maybe what I want now is to settle down with you." Noya's voice was quiet.

Asahi stopped short. "Yuu."

"Asahi."

"You mean that?"

"Of course."

"I..." Asahi didn't know what to say. 

"I want to stay with you. I want to settle down and help you open your cafe. You're gonna have to manage it, though, because I took a management course and let me tell you none of it made sense. I make a pretty mean cappuccino, though. And besides, the team that offered me a position kinda sucked anyway."

"So you're saying if you got a better opportunity, you'd choose volleyball?"

"Nah, you're the best opportunity I'm ever gonna get."

"Wow."

"What do you say?"

"...Alright." Asahi agreed. 

Noya never would have made a decision like this unless he was serious about it. He was still loud, energetic, and rambunctious, but no longer impulsive (unless given a dare, but Asahi was pretty sure Noya wouldn't drop his entire future career for a dare). He took his relationships and his future seriously, and he wouldn't have made a decision this life-changing without a lot of thought.

"Thanks, Asahi."

"No. Thank you for staying by me." Asahi paused. "I still think you're an idiot, though."

"But I'm your idiot."

It had taken them nearly three years to save up enough money to start the cafe. They had found a shop with an apartment over it for a relatively cheap price, took out a loan, and bought it. Most of their savings went towards furnishing it and buying appliances, but they still could only afford the bare minimum. The rest of their money went towards advertisement.

The first year or so had been hard. Business was rare. They had to take on other jobs just to scrape by.

Things began to look up when a friend asked for the cafe to cater an office party. Business slowly but surely began to grow. Office workers would stop in for a breakfast in the mornings, or to pick up sweets for their families in the evening. The word spread. 

For the first time since opening the cafe, Asahi and Noya weren't just scraping by.

Gradually they began to make more money. They got better appliances, furnished the cafe better, created the homey atmosphere Asahi had always wanted. This drew in even more customers. College students began to frequent the cafe for a calm space to write papers.

Asahi's dream was being realized and they couldn't be happier.

The cafe was fairly busy now. It could be stressful, but it was all worth it for Asahi and Noya's hard work paying off. They both loved working in the cafe.

But the best part of the day was after they closed up shop, when they went upstairs.

Some nights they would crawl directly into bed.

Most nights they collapsed together on the couch and curled into each other. Sometimes they would turn on the TV. Sometimes Snickerdoodle would join them to curl up on Asahi's lap. Sometimes they would talk, and other times they would sit in silence. But the most important thing was that they were together.

Neither could ask for anything more.


End file.
